PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
'Program Schedule' 'Weekdays' *4:30 - Gideon 300 (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); Power & Mercy (Tuesday and Thursday) *5:00 - Quiapo TV Mass *6:00 - The Morning Show *8:00 - Ang Tao't Kalikasan (Monday and Wednesday); Talking Points (Tuesday and Thursday); Pinoy Talk (Friday) *8:30 - Living Asia Channel block *9:30 - Winner TV Shopping *11:30 - Teledyaryo Business *12:00 - Home Shopping Network *1:00 - Bantay OCW with Susan K. *1:55 - Ikaw at ang Batas *2:00 - She Said, She Said (Monday); Meet the Press (Tuesday); Legal Action (Wednesday); Unlimited Diving (Thursday); Damayan (Friday) *3:00 - Powerpuff Girls Z (Monday-Wednesday); Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (Thursday and Friday) *3:30 - The Powerpuff Girls *4:00 - Ben 10: Alien Force *4:30 - @ Ur Serbis *5:00 - Press Conference *5:30 - TeleDyaryo *6:30 - TeleDyaryo Sports *7:00 - Gayawn (Monday); Four Eyes! (Tuesday); Madeline (Wednesday); Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Thursday); Strawberry Shortcake (Friday) *7:25 - Toogs! *7:30 - Oggy and the Cockroaches (Monday-Wednesday); Winx Club (Thursday and Friday) *8:00 - Showbiz TV with Venus Raj *8:30 - The Adventures of Ganda (Monday); The Adventures of the Philippine Talent (Tuesday); Popstar Presents (Wednesday); Okay Ka Fairy Ko (Thursday); Gudtaym (Friday) *9:30 - Philippine Lotto Draw *9:45 - The Kitchen Musical *10:30 - TeleDyaryo Final Edition *11:00 - Congress in Action! (Monday); Equilibrium (Tuesday); People Politics Power (Wednesday); Biz News (Thursday); TSIP: Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (Friday) *12:00 - Oras ng Himala 'Saturdays' *4:30 - Jesus Miracle Crusade *6:30 - Power to Unite with Elvira *7:00 - Go Negosyo Kaya Mo! *7:30 - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *8:00 - Mag-Agri Tayo *8:30 - Yan ang Marino *9:00 - Chikiting Patrol *9:30 - Trollz *10:00 - The Secret Saturdays *10:25 - Toogs! *10:30 - Teen Titans *11:00 - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *11:30 - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *12:00 - Manny Many Prizes *2:00 - Shakey's V League *4:00 - Concert at the Park *5:00 - Auto Review *5:30 - Kita Mo Na: Galing ng Pinoy *6:00 - Beautiful Batangas *6:30 - TeleDyaryo Weekend *7:00 - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *8:00 - Dancetime with Nadine Lustre *9:00 - Philippine Lotto Draw *9:15 - Disney Cinema *11:00 - GSIS Members Hour *11:30 - ASEAN Basketball League 'Sundays' *4:00 - Upon this Rock *5:30 - Family Rosary Crusade *6:30 - The Word Exposed by Bishop Chito Tagle *7:30 - Talikha Kum Healing Mass *8:30 - Signs and Wonders *9:00 - Go Negosyo Kaya Mo! *9:30 - Amerika Atbp *10:30 - .Asenso Pinoy *11:00 - Ating Alamin *12:00 - ETZ (Eco Travel Zone) *12:30 - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *1:00 - Star Lounge *2:45 - Cartoon Network Popcorn *4:30 - Johnny Bravo *4:55 - Toogs! *5:00 - Generator Rex *5:30 - In this Corner *6:30 - TeleDyaryo Weekend *7:00 - Ispup *8:00 - Brod Pete’s Gag Ito! *8:45 - Philippine Lotto Draw *9:00 - Shoutout! *10:00 - Sine Pilipino *12:00 - Oras ng Himala with TELEDYARYO NEWS BULLETIN (news capsules)